Yellow Roses Tint My World Ch1- A Rose Dying
by Ucchan
Summary: aren't you proud it's up? Very sad Ryoga and Ukyo fic that I'm having fun with. I'm so cruel it's painful, but I love it anyway, and chapter 2 will be very interesting, and possibly turn into a crossover. We'll see. I promise as a devoted Ryoga and Ucchan


Yellow Roses Tint My World (Yes, it's a pretty stupid title. I will soooo take any suggestions, s'il vous plait!!!!!!!! Help me get a better title!!!!) 

Disclaimer: I own noooo rights on Ryoga, Ukyo, Konatsu, or the rest of the Ranma cast although I wish I did! ^_^ I am a lil evil monkey to think of using them, but don't sue me cause I'm also a very broke lil lamppost, and underage!!! Wahahaaaa!!!! Power!!! My characters are copyrighted to moi, and if you steal them I will shove rabid pygmy death lizards down your pants, which are c to Meelee, but since she's such a nice lil monkey I get 13. Yay! K I think that's all and yes I do have a thing with calling people evil monkeys and lampposts!!! C&C are welcome, but please be kind... ahhh. what the hell. Beat on me!!!!! You flame me I'll flame you b... no wait, that's mean... hmm, I'll sic my pygmies on you!!!! Whahahaaa!! 

Anyyywayyyy... 

Chapter 1: A Rose Dying   


"One order of okanomiyaki, combination shrimp #3, hold the pork. Coming up!" Ukyo surveyed her store, smiling happily in bliss. 

Ryoga sat on the counter, watching his dearest friend whip up one batch after another, working tirelessly, but always with a smile. "Here ya go sugar!!" Ucchan flipped an okanomiyaki onto Ryoga's plate, shaped like a heat with the words "Ryochan" lovingly drawn on with care, kissing him on the cheek quickly at the same time, and then hopping to the next order. 

Akane and Ranma had long been married, with Ranma now in charge of the Tendo Dojo. Dr. Tofu had finally expressed his love to Kasumi, and now she was expecting a second child anytime soon. Nabiki still lived at the house, but there was some talk of her moving in with Kuno sometime soon. "Hey, even if Kuno baby isn't exactly high on brains, he's high on money and actually in love with me." (Nabiki fans don't hurt me, I know that's evil) After the wedding, Ryoga and Ukyo were left heartbroken and almost suicidal for a time, until they found each other. Now they went though everything together, in a happy, almost oblivious manner that left them elated in every way possible. 

Ryoga sat, eating his delicious okanomiyaki and watching Ukyo make her wonderful okanomiyakis. * I love her so much. I never realized how quickly it came on. After Akane was gone, it hit me, for the first time, that it wasn't her I loved, nor Akari, (of all people) but Ucchan, who'd been with me through everything all the time, always trying to help in her own way, yet always so hurt by Ranma's disinterest. And all those late nights at her shop we spent, planning out ways of getting Akane and Ranma apart, she always was so happy to have someone to talk to, a best friend. * Ryoga stared blissfully into oblivion, waiting rather nervously for the shop to close up, so he could take Ucchan to dinner. * I remember the first time I asked her... 

flashback 

"H-Hey Ucchan? A nervous Ryoga paused for a moment from serving okanomiyaki to ask... "Hai, Ryochan? What is it?" Ucchan looked up, smiling at her dearest friend. "Do you think, well that is, if you're not busy...I mean, if you'd like to..." Ucchan looked bemused at Ryoga, understanding his shyness. "Yes darling?" "Well, you see, there's a big festival in town, a circus and everything, and I happen to have tickets... two actually.. and I was wondering if you'd, um, maybe like to go with me? I mean, if you don't want to, that's oka-" "Ryochan, darling, relax. It's okay. I'd love to go with you! " Ucchan flashed a winning smile at Ryoga, and kissed him on the cheek, closed shop early, and rushed off to pick out clothes. Even Ryoga got to clean up a little, in his room on the base floor of the shop, which he'd had since he started working for Ucchan. She decorated it wonderfully, with little black piggies, and red umbrellas. She even installed an addition herself to the conjoined bathroom so that even small little black piggies could open the doors and turn the hot water knob. She made sure there was always a clean change of clothing, and even added little stick on red arrows to all the walls with sign on how to get to different places for her exceptionally directionally challenged friend. * Ryoga smiled.   
* She had looked wonderful in her pretty kimono, covered in blue, black, white, and purple intricate designs of roses that night, a fatal beauty. Of course, they were stalled a little since he decided after glimpsing her that it would be a good thing to spurt blood a wee bit and pass out. She didn't mind, of course. And they had such a wonderful time, with such a wonderful kiss at the end. They started "going out" soon later. And now... * 

end of flashback 

Our love has flourished. Perfectly, like roses. Ryoga stared quietly, studying every part of the beautiful flowers that decorated every table. Yellow and red roses. He couldn't wait till the shop closed up, so he could take Ucchan to dinner. 

* Tonight's the night. What if she doesn't say yes?! It would kill me! Oh please gods, let this be a perfect night! * His hand slipped into his pocket, fingering the pure little blue box, remembering the ring inside. I t was a beautiful platinum ring, with an intricate band of goddess symbols woven throughout, topped with a truly magnificent green emerald. He'd bought it that morning, after saving every penny for over a year, except to buy little things for Ukyo that she loved. Anything, even as simple as the little wooden figure he carved of them together, when he was lost, would make her absolutely delighted. He loved that about her. She was so pure, so kind, so innocent. Magickal. Just like the ring. The most beautiful, purest gem, the color of her eyes. She would love it. Ryoga's hand ached to pull it out and have her gasp in amazement right there... 

"Ryochan? Sugar, what's wrong? You seem a little, I don't know, out there." Ucchan asked worriedly, looking up from her hibachi, watching her dear friend. 

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine! Want some help?" He smiled an adorable fanged grin, acting as innocent as anything. * What on earth is he up to? God, if that fanged smile could kill people, I would be dead this very moment! He's so wonderful, the best friend I could ever have. Why can't I tell him how I feel? I think that he knows, but that isn't enough. I want to tell him myself. All right. I will tonight! * 

Finally the restaurant closed for the night. Ukyo and Ryoga waved good bye to the last customers, then started washing dishes and sweeping and wiping counters. "What would I ever do without your help? I mean, after Konatsu just up and left, I would be bankrupt if it hadn't been for your wonderful help here, not just getting Nabiki to help with sales, but watering as well! Ukyo loved lovingly at Ryoga.   
  
"Oh. It was nothing. There's no way I'd ever let this place stop. It's the best restaurant anywhere!" Ryoga stammered, blushing furiously. "Here, you go get ready, I'll finish up, k?"   
Ukyo nodded, kissed his head, and ran upstairs to the attached house. 

* * *   


Ukyo stood looking at herself in the mirror. Her dress was a thin, shimmering mix of stars and light, a marvelous dark purple dress, shining magically and complete with "star dust", made to look just like a picture perfect mini universe. It was exquisite. She spent over twenty minutes just debating on what to do with her hair. * Ugh, way too thick if I just leave it down, too normal if I tie it back, so I think I'll.... hmmmmm. * She decided to put some of it up and braid it into a neat crown around her head, leaving the rest free to dance with the wind. Ucchan stepped back and looked at herself * Not bad, * then put on a beautiful pair of silver spatula earrings, and her cherished jade necklace from her mother. * Mother would be so happy for me. She would have wanted to take me shopping and help me with my hair and take tons of pictures of Ryochan. * 

She smiled sadly, looking at her picture of her mother and her, taken at a summer picnic over ten years ago. * I miss her so. Daddy was never the same afterwards, especially when she was so weak and sick all the time. * A small tear fell down her face, narrowly missing her dress.   
  
* Damn. Stop being sad Ucchan. This will be the best night of your life! * She quickly finished getting ready with her pretty shoes, and a hint of makeup. * There. All ready. Except for.. * She rushed to her drawers, opened it, then tucked into her little purse a silver box, where within was a pure gold bandanna, a engagement present for Ryoga, made especially for him. It was a perfect rendition of his normal bandanna, only this one sparkled and shimmered, yet was lighter than air and was made so perfectly that it could be tied just like normal cloth. It was beautiful and pure, but not so chintzy that Ryoga would look like a peacock. Ucchan giggled, thinking of Ryoga entirely covered in gold, looking like a trussed up bird. 

* Oh, he would hate that! It would be ridiculous. Thank gods I didn't get him all of the inlaid gold clothes as well. But what if he doesn't like it!? What if he says no, I don't want to marry you?! It would kill me entirely, more than anything else. And since I was so suicidal after Ranma, what would it do to me?? Oh, gods on high, please let him say yes! Nothing must go wrong!* 

At the same time 

Ryoga surveyed his outfit ruefully. After much exasperation, he had finally gotten the damn tux on, and he looked * Well, not too shabby. * He carefully took of his many bandannas, feeling almost naked without them. * It's not like I could wear a raggedy old bandanna right now anyway. * Brushing his dark mane, he worried in mild exasperation. * What if she says no? what if I knock over something? What if she hates the ring? What if I lose the ring? What if the roses die? What if Shampoo and Mousse and Akane and Ranma suddenly burst through the door and declare to fight us to the death with rubber salmon? What if... wait a minute. Whoa, that was stretching it a bit. * Ryoga stood looking bemused for a moment on the prospect of the gang fighting each other with rubber fish, then got the beautiful bouquet of yellow roses, thirteen beautiful yellow roses, all in bloom, checked to make sure he had the ring, and rushed downstairs with anticipation to wait. 

Ukyo appeared maybe five minutes later, coming down to see Ryoga pacing the tables, getting lost every so often, then pacing a different way. "Ryochan?" 

Ryoga stopped quickly, turned around, and froze. Ucchan, you look like a goddess." Ryoga exclaimed in pure delight, breaking out of his trance to escort her outside. 

Ukyo blushed like hell, but it was a pleasant feeling that made her heart jump a little. "You look really good too, Ryoga." 

They walked outside, the night breeze dancing playfully around the two, warm and happy feeling, playing with Ukyo's flowing hair. "Darling, where are we going?" 

"You'll see." Ryoga gestured, and a long white limo came around the corner, and stopped right in front of them. "A limo?! You rented a limo, Ryochan?!! That's so cool!!!" Ucchan sat on the plush seats, delighted with the beautiful yellow flowers and the limo and all the funny little gadgets in the limo, while Ryoga happily watched as she exclaimed over everything.   
  
* She's so perfect and kind. Almost naive in a sense sometimes. He smiled secretly to himself, remembering past times and certain questions he was forced to answer for her * It's true she's very strong-willed and powerful, but I know she has another side than the proud warrior she usually is. I feel always relaxed with her, and I never could before with anyone else. I always had to hide my "feelings" from Akane, and with Akari always pretending to love pigs and be an entirely different person. With Ukyo, I can be myself. * 

They arrived at the restaurant, one of the nicest in all of Nerima. The waiters smiled slightly at the young couple, bringing out exotic food on silver platters to the rich. The table, lit with candles and the beautiful vase of yellow roses looked out on Nerima, which was colorful in the night, with fireworks for different summer festivals. "There goes another! Aren't fireworks the most beautiful things in the world?" "They are wonderful, Ucchan, but you're better." 

"Really? But I'm not that..." 

"Yes you are. You're the kindest, strongest, most wonderful person I've ever known. I can be myself when I'm with you, and I love you." 

"I love you too, Ryoga. You make me feel really special, like I'm actually worthwhile. When Ranma was so cruel after the wedding disaster, you understood and forgave me, even though I could have hurt Akane. No one cared but you. Thank you. 

"Hey Ucchan. I know this is going to look kind of silly, but..." he got down on one knee and took out the ring, "Ukyo, will you marry me?" 

"Yes! Of course I will!!! She opened the little box and gasped in amazement. "Oh! Ryochan, it's, it's so beautiful! It's the one we were looking at earlier, and I said I loved!! I can't believe you got it!!!! It's wonderful!!" She smiled happily, putting it on her hand, then had a tiny jot of remembrance. "Oh, darling! I have something for you as well! To go with your wonderful tux, I got you a lil something so you wouldn't feel so out of place... Ukyo took out the silver box, enscripted with "My darling Ryochan." 

He opened it. "Oh gods, Ucchan! Arigato!!!! It's, wow! it's really nice! I love it. He put on the pure gold fabric with help from Ukyo. He brought her close, started to kiss her...but. 

A shot rang out in the night. Ukyo stiffened, then screamed out in pain, collapsing in his arms. "Ukyo?" He pulled his hand away when he felt something. Looking at his hand, he saw red. A lot of it. 

A figure stood across the room, slowly walking closer, holding the shiny, deadly gun. "It's your fault, you know. I loved you, I would have done anything for you, but no, you cast me aside, always looking for someone else. After Ranma it was this one. You no longer needed me, no longer paid any attention to me, so I left. I had no job. I had no life. Well Ukyo, now you don't either!" Konatsu shrieked, then raised the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Bang, falling, then a thud, surrounded by silence. Then pandemonium. The guests were shrieking, some crying and carrying on, the waiters looking around helplessly, some rushing to Ryoga and Ukyo. 

Ryoga stood in shock, gently bringing Ukyo down to the floor, supporting her. "U...Ucchan?!?" His voice trembled. 

"Shhh. It's okay. Don't..ahhh! Don't cry...We'll be...just...fine" Ukyo forced out, breathing in short, painful gasps. 

"You'll be fine!! Hold on darling. Ryoga pleaded to Ucchan "SOMEONE GET HELP!!!! CALL 911!!!! SHE'S BADLY HURT!!!!" he screamed to the waiters, who rushed off. 

"D...damn it..Ryochan... I don't think...I c-c-can make it. Wait...for me..? Ukyo's breathing grew much fainter, barely audible. I....love....you...Ryo..."she arched suddenly in extreme pain, then softly collapsed with a last breath, going limp. 

"Ucchan?!? UCCHAN!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoga felt a strong wave of despair, of desolation, of black depression that surrounded his body and soul that he hadn't felt in a long time. "SHISHI HOUKOUDAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out his pain and fury and depression in a giant blue ki explosion, while he protected the body of Ucchan from the blast. The vase of yellow roses exploded, softly swirling yellow petals, on the ground, once live, now dead, some landing on Ucchan. 

* I can't believe this is happening. Ucchan. * Figures played across his mind... * Ucchan hugging P-chan, Ryoga and Ukyo eating ice cream, Ucchan bonking Ryoga over the head when he walks in on her during showers, Ryoga and Ukyo slamming each other with pillows, laughing and having a grand old time, Ucchan making okanomiyaki for Ryoga, Ryoga helping out at the restaurant, getting lost on his way to the table while Ucchan tries to give direction, giggles, and rushes out to help him, boat rides, visiting Ranma, and Akane, Ucchan sleeping on Ryoga's shoulder. Gone. All Gone. * Ryoga stared in despair down at Ucchan, a look of sadness on her face, her eyes shut as if sleeping, her body formed perfectly in his arms, while blood, her blood, slowly seeped onto the floor, the once starry dress stained red, the mini universe sucked into a black hole.   
  
  


End of Chapter 1   


Aren't I horrible????!!! I'm crying while writing this!!!!!!!!! * sniffle sniffle. Waaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! * Whatever could possess me to do such absolutely horrible things to my two favorite characters on earth??????? 

Oh yeah! The promise that in chapter 2, it's going to be really interesting, and I get to have fun! I hate myself for ending it like this, so I must get back to thinking and writing. Don't worry, as an absolutely devoted goddess to Ryoga and Ucchan, I will not leave them like this! Of course, I will leave you hanging till chapter 2. Whahahhaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
